The disclosed technology relates to an imaging apparatus capable of sending a captured image to a terminal device, and an imaging system including the imaging apparatus.
Imaging apparatuses using an image sensor, such as a CCD and a CMOS, have been known. As communication technologies (wireless LAN etc.) have recently been popularized, imaging apparatuses capable of communicating with other terminal devices have been proposed.
For example, an imaging system disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-023015 includes a single imaging apparatus and a plurality of remote control devices wirelessly connected to the imaging apparatus. The imaging apparatus shoots an image based on control signals from the remote control devices.
In the imaging system of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-023015, a plurality of users use the single imaging apparatus. Thus, different from the case where a single user uses a single imaging apparatus, various problems derived from this configuration may occur.
In view of the foregoing, the disclosed technology has been achieved. The disclosed technology is concerned with improving convenience in use of the single imaging apparatus by the plurality of users.